19 ans plus tard
by Only-real-when-shared
Summary: Depuis dix neuf ans Hermione vivait dans un monde où le bonheur avait laissé place à un sentiment qui se disait similaire : la satisfaction. Elle n'apparaissait que rarement pourtant. Juste le temps que les regrets d'Hermione se taisent.


**Note : **Bonjour à tous ! Je publie ici un OS dont l'idée me taraudait l'esprit depuis un certain temps déjà. Et comme je suis très longue dans la publication de _Une femme : deux hommes _j'ai décidé de vous offrir une petite compensation. Bien maigre je vous l'accorde. J'espère tout de même que ce court OS vous plaira, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. !

Donc voilà, je présente ; j'ai en quelque sorte remastérisé l'épilogue final de J.K Rowling. Les détails y sont au plus près pour montrer à quel point cela peut s'inclure parfaitement dans le cadre du dernier tome. J'ai même repris un dialogue.

Je n'en dis pas beaucoup plus, je vous laisse découvrir. x]

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les épaisses volutes de fumées âpres s'échappaient de la locomotive d'une couleur rouge flamboyante. Ces mêmes volutes semblaient similaires au smog, le célèbre brouillard Londonien.

Hermione Granger Weasley ainsi que son mari essayèrent de faire abstraction de cette fumée environnante afin d'apercevoir la personne qu'il cherchait assidument depuis quelques minutes ; Harry Potter. Un cri strident fit se retourner la jeune femme alors qu'elle venait pourtant d'entrevoir la chevelure si reconnaissable de Ginny Weasley Potter. Elle fit face à ses deux enfants -Rose et Hugo- qui semblaient en proie à une de leur dispute quotidienne. Ron fit mine de n'avoir rien remarquer et se dirigea vers la famille Potter qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué, laissant Hermione régler les problèmes fraternels. Elle soupira devant l'immaturité et habilité consternante qu'il possédait lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'éclipser face à des situations où l'autorité était maître. Elle chassa ses pensées et se renconcentra sur les garnements qui la fixait, penaud, en proie à une peur soudaine.

« Hugo... Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas embêter ta sœur ? »

Le jeune garçon âgé de sept ans, regarda sa sœur furieusement, fâché d'être une fois de plus désigné comme le fautif incontestable. Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui n'échappa pas à sa mère.

« Ne te crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte Rose Weasley ! »

Rose sentit ses joues s'empourprer soudainement, et se fut au tour de Hugo de se réjouir. Il lui tira la langue, joueur, prenant cependant gare à ce que sa mère ne l'aperçoive pas. La dispute reprit alors, et Hermione décida de laisser tomber. Elle lâcha un soupir contraint puis rejoint son mari, en pleine discussion avec son meilleur ami.

« Alors tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? Demanda Ron à Harry. Moi oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu'il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l'examinateur.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Hermione. J'avais parfaitement confiance en toi ! »

Harry se retourna à l'entente de la voix d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras, sans prendre en compte les grognements de celle-ci face à l'étreinte compressante qu'il lui imposait, broyant ses os sans aucune peine. Il la lâcha alors, s'excusa d'un regard en la voyant se masser douloureusement les côtes. Elle s'efforça à sourir et apposa tendrement un baiser sur ses joues.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry. »

Il répondit alors à son sourire, remarquant une fois de plus que leur amitié exceptionnelle ne tarissait pas avec le temps. Hermione se dirigea alors vers Ginny, qui occupée à rassurer Albus, ne l'avait pas remarquée. Elle toussota alors, signifiant sa présence. Ginny se retourna, circonspecte puis se rendant compte de l'identité de la personne, poussa un cri strident.

« Hermione ! Nom de Merlin ! »

Un rire cristallin si reconnaissable -qui lui sembla à elle seule faux- s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione. Elle prit alors sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, ne l'ayant à regret pas vu depuis un certain temps.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Albus, du même âge que Rose, apeuré face à l'idée de sa prochaine rentrée. Elle embrassa chaleureusement son neveu puis se mit à la recherche du reste de la famille Potter/Weasley. Elle trouva quelques mètres plus loin James, le frère ainé d'Abus occupé à se « bagarrer » avec ses amis. Elle n'alla pas le déranger et chercha le dernier membre de la famille : Lily âgée de neuf ans.

Elle fit demi-tour et la trouva, bavardant joyeusement avec son propre fils. Un sourire forcé étira ses lèvres. Tout le monde était heureux dans un monde heureux. Sauf elle. Depuis dix neuf ans Hermione vivait dans un monde où le bonheur avait laissé place à un sentiment qui se disait similaire : la satisfaction. Elle n'apparaissait que rarement pourtant. Juste le temps que les regrets d'Hermione se taisent. Pour revenir plus tard. Plus fort. Amenuisant alors cette satisfaction de plus en plus éphémère et inhabituelle.

**.**

**.**

Il la regardait le visage impassible ne transperçant aucunement les émotions bouillonnantes qu'il contenait difficilement. Elle était heureuse. Et c'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Elle était heureuse avec Weasley. Sans lui. Heureuse avec Weasley sans lui.

Après tout il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout était de sa faute. A lui seul. Elle avait été la victime de ses erreurs de jugement, de son manque total de discernement. Et il s'en voulait. Depuis dix-neuf ans, il vivait dans un monde où tout n'était que faux-semblant. Son mariage d'intérêt avec Astoria Greengrass. Son travail de haut-dignitaire aux département de la justice magique. Sa réhabilitation au sein de la population magique comme un homme qui avait trahi les Mangemorts pour se rallier à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tout était faux. Des inepties. Des mensonges grossiers. Sa vie n'était que mensonge. Il avait tué des hommes. Il avait été du côté de Lord Voldemort. Du côté des forts. Elle l'avait quitté pour ça. Pour sa lâcheté.

Il se concentra sur son image, souhaitant graver ses traits à jamais. Il les connaissait déjà par cœur. Il ferma alors les yeux et s'imagina qu'elle était près de lui. Que ses rires lui était destiné. Que cette famille qui débordait de joie était la sienne. Qu'elle l'embrassait. Qu'elle lui disait qu'elle aimait...

Il rouvrit les paupières, ayant la soudaine envie de la rejoindre et de lui dire. Tout. A quel point il s'en voulait. A quel point il était désolé. A quel point lui, l'aimait. Il ne le fit pas. Il ne gâcherai pas sa vie qui semblait remplie d'un bonheur une seconde fois. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Qu'elle n'était pas heureuse.

Il détourna alors le regard, abandonnant sa contemplation de son corps aux formes gracieuses. De ses cheveux totalement indisciplinés dont il se moquait, jeune, mais desquels il se disait maintenant qu'il faisait partie intégrante d'Hermione Granger, qu'il représentait la Lionne qu'elle avait été. Il détourna le regard de ses yeux d'une couleur chocolat enivrante. Ses yeux pleins de vie.

Il reprit alors contact avec le monde réel. Il observa son fils, Scorpius. Une des seules choses qu'il ne regrettait pas. Il le regarda tendrement, comme son père ne l'avait jamais fais pour lui. Il sentit alors un regard pesant et releva la tête. Il croisa les yeux d'Harry et de Ron. Il leur adressa un léger signe de tête avant de voir qu'Hermione l'observait. Attentivement. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux se voilèrent et qu'elle pinçait douloureusement les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Il détourna une fois de plus le regard.

**.**

**.**

Hermione accusa le coup. Il détournait le regard. Il l'avait définitivement oublié. Elle se remémora alors tout, tant qu'elle le put, tant qu'elle pouvait observer son visage en toute impunité. Elle se souvint de ses mains qui caressaient fébrilement son corps dénudé. Elle se souvint de son regard anthracite qui la clouait sur place, lui imposant obéissance. Elle se souvint de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui capturaient les siennes, violemment, passionnément.

De toutes ses forces elle se rappelait de leurs nuits. Des trois mots qu'il avait un jour échappé, durant leur jouissance.

De ses quatre syllabes. De ses sept lettres. Un _Je t'aime_ murmuré faiblement. Qu'Hermione avait pris soin de ne pas relever. Elle s'était persuadée que c'était un leurre, une illusion. Une phrase prononcée bêtement lors d'un plaisir incommensurable mutuel. Une phrase dont il ne s'était sans doute pas rendu compte. Les gens prononcent des choses inconcevables pendant l'acte n'est-ce pas ? Hermione s'était convaincue de cette version. Vivait avec. Faisant abstraction des petits indices l'incitant à regarder plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin.

Hugo tira sur sa manche, lui demandant ainsi son attention. Elle baissa les yeux vers son petit garçon, quittant à regret son image. Il l'interrogeait du regard, souhaitant savoir pourquoi sa maman ne semblait pas présente. Elle lui sourit contrite, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste maternel voulant chasser toutes les interrogations qu'il pouvait se poser à l'heure actuelle. Il la regarda alors, dubitatif, sachant que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose. Chose qu'il ne découvrit jamais. Le plus grand secret d'Hermione Granger.

**.**

**.**

Ce fut l'heure des adieux. Ils se firent courts et sans aucune cérémonie pour certains, interminables et déchirants pour d'autres. Les premières années semblaient en proie à une inquiétude palpable pour la plupart. Albus était terrorisé à l'idée d'être admis à Serpentard et Rose frémissait d'effroi quant à l'idée de n'avoir pas assez révisé. Les parents jouèrent alors leur rôle correctement, rassurant leur rejetons.

Puis tous montèrent dans le train, s'installant dans différents compartiments. Ils se ruèrent quelques instants plus tard aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes, embrassant l'air en multipliant les signes de la main pour signifier leurs aurevoirs aux membres présents sur le quai.

La fumée se fit plus intense, les rouages se mirent en route puis le train avança doucement sur les rails pour finalement filer à vive allure, vite loin des regards des spectateurs situés sur le quai. Un silence quasi religieux fit place quelques instants. Les murmures remontèrent alors, doucement puis laissant place à un brouhaha puissant.

Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil qu'elle voulut discret dans _sa _direction. Leur regard se croisèrent, créant une dimension intemporelle coupée du monde réel dans laquelle ils plongèrent sans réfléchir. Ils ne souciaient plus des personnes environnantes. Ils ne se souciaient plus de rien. Juste de l'être qui occupait irrévocablement leurs pensées, leur vie, leurs désirs. Tout. Aucun des deux ne put mesurer la durée de leur échange, une seconde, une minute. Peu importait. Rien n'importait.

D'un accord tacite et muet ils rompirent alors le fil invisible qui les reliait quelques instants plus tôt. Rompant d'un commun accord toute possibilité future. Ce fut _leur _dernier moment. Le dernier moment où Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy furent heureux.

* * *

**Note finale :** Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? x]

Bon j'espère ne pas avoir fait un truc complètement dénué de sens et vraiment nul. Si c'est le cas dîtes le moi !

N'oubliez pas le petit bouton tout en bas. Je l'aime bien ce bouton. Me demandez pas pourquoi... =D

Je vous embrasse, vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de _Une femme : deux hommes_

Anna


End file.
